Rarity podbija Manehattan/Transkrypt
:Spike: Proszę, Rarity, twoje ostatnie bagaże! :Rarity: Tak naprawdę, Spike, to ostatnia partia bagaży jest tam. Czy będziesz taki kochany…? :Spike: wzdycha Jasne, będę taki kochany. stęka :Rarity: Calusieńki tydzień w tym nadzwyczajnym mieście Manehattanie! W dodatku wszystkie moje przyjaciółki będą tam ze mną! :Twilight Sparkle: To oczywiste, że chcemy cię wesprzeć w czasie Wielkiego Tygodnia Mody, Rarity. :Fluttershy: Jesteśmy pewne, że wygrasz konkurs. :Rarity: piszczy Nawet sobie nie wyobrażacie, jak się cieszę, że będziemy tam całą paczką! Przygotowałam dla was taką małą niespodziankę… :Twilight Sparkle: Co to jest? :Pinkie Pie: Huhu, huhu, ja wiem! Papierowy wachlarz! :Rarity: Nie, to— :Pinkie Pie: Karciana sztuczka! No wiesz, ja wybieram kartę, zapamiętuję ją, odkładam do talii, a potem ty jej szukasz— :Rarity: To są bilety na najnowszy musical na Siodwayu! :Twilight Sparkle: Masz na myśli Farmę na wzgórzu? Przecież bilety na to są już dawno wyprzedane. wzdycha Czy to możliwe? :Rarity: Owszem, możliwe. :Twilight Sparkle: Och, Rarity, nie musiałaś tego robić, ale… skoro zrobiłaś… :Przyjaciółki Rarity: się :Pinkie Pie: Ta podróż zapowiada się super! Z radości aż muszę sobie poskakać! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :dyszy :Rarity: Chodźcie, dziewczyny! Znalazłam dla nas uroczy hotel niedaleko stacji, w samym sercu tej przepięknej metropolii. :Applejack: Hej, patrzcie! To ten teatr, gdzie grają Farmę na wzgórzu. :Przyjaciółki Applejack: się :Twilight Sparkle: Jej, Rarity! Jak ci się udało załatwić bilety na jutrzejszy wieczór? :Rarity: Dałam parę projektów kostiumografowi, a on ma swoje znajomości. :Applejack, Pinkie Pie i Rainbow Dash: Super! :Lektor: Rarity podbija Manehattan :Rarity: Właśnie dzięki… przez lektora …wspaniały i niezwykły. Jeśli zrobisz dla kogoś coś miłego, to prędzej czy później ten ktoś zrobi coś miłego dla ciebie! :Applejack: A wtedy ty możesz zrobić coś miłego dla nas! :Fluttershy: Na przykład zaprosić nas na Farmę na wzgórzach! :Rainbow Dash: A to jest normalnie najlepszy musical w caluśkiej Equestrii! :Applejack: Musi być dobry, skoro Rainbow Dash tak mówi, przecież ona nigdy nawet nie lubiła musicali. :Rainbow Dash: Zgadza się. Kucyki co chwila śpiewają piosenki, gdzie popadnie i to bez żadnej zapowiedzi. Kto tak robi? :Generosity :Rarity: Och, pomyśleć, że moje kreacje wkrótce mogą znaleźć się na wystawie na najbardziej wytwornej ulicy w najbardziej wytwornym mieście w Equestrii! Ach, to by było spełnienie moich marzeń! :Twilight Sparkle: Czy zostało ci coś do zrobienia, w czym możemy pomóc? :Rarity: Hm, dzięki, ale raczej nie. Kolekcja jest dopięta na ostatni guzik. Wszystko uszyłam z niezwykłego materiału, nad którym bardzo długo pracowałam. Elastyczny, ale się nie elektryzuje. Błyszczący, ale gustowny. :Fluttershy: To brzmi fantastycznie. :Rarity: Jedyne, co mi pozostało do zrobienia, to stawić się na wybiegu z ubraniami o drugiej dziś po południu. :Pinkie Pie: To zabawne, bo na tamtym zegarze wskazówki pokazują, że jest już za dziesięć druga! :gromy :Rarity: O, na nici i wstążki! Pokazy mody odbywają się po drugiej stronie miasta! Jeśli nie zdążę, to mnie zdyskwalifikują! Taaaaxiii! :Fluttershy: O nie, pomóżmy jej znaleźć taksówkę! Chodźcie! :Rainbow Dash: Już się robi! Ej, koleś, taryfa wolna? :Cherry Fizzy: Kolejka kończy się tam, koleś! :Rainbow Dash: Hę? Co? Czy każdy kucyk w tym mieście czeka na taxi? :Rarity: Obawiam się, że złapanie taksówki o tej porze w czasie deszczu jest niemożliwe! :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam, czy odstąpi pan nam taksówkę? Moja przyjaciółka ma niezwykle ważne spotkanie! :Bizneskuc: Nie ma mowy! Niech postoi w kolejce tak jak my wszyscy! :Kucyki: narzekają :Twilight Sparkle: przez narzekający tłum Taksówkarze podjeżdżają do pierwszego kucyka, który stoi w kolejce! :Taksówkarz: Nowe ośki chodzą jak marzenie! To którą z was, ślicznotki, mam gdzieś podrzucić? :Rarity: Fashion runway plaza za siedem minut. Zdąży pan? :Taksówkarz: Też pytanie! :Rarity: Pa-pa! :Spike: Uch, mało brakowało. :Przyjaciółki Rarity: przytakują :Spike: I czy jeszcze ktoś oprócz mnie ma podejrzenie, że zapomnieliśmy o ważnej rzeczy? :Przyjaciółki Rarity: O ubraniach! :Rarity: dyszy Dzień dobry, ja na tydzień mody! :Recepcjonistka: Wszystkie kucyki już zebrały się na wybiegu i zaraz zaczynają. Radzę więc stroje zabrać na razie ze sobą i zanieść je do garderoby później. :Rarity: Ale, moje ubrania! Zapomniałam o nich! Jak ja mogłam?! biadoli To koniec! :Boy hotelowy: Mam tu pani stroje! Koleżanki powiedziały, że są pilnie potrzebne, więc zaproponowałem, że je przywiozę. „Wszystko dla tej miłej pani” powiedziałem. :Rarity: Uratowałeś mi życie! :Rarity: Ach, jednak zdążyłam! Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili! Witam wszystkie kucyki, miło mi was poznać! :Prim Hemline: Rarity, jak mniemam. :Rarity: A ty musisz być Prim Hemline, gospodyni tej wielkiej imprezy! chichocze Bardzo mi– :Prim Hemline: Panno Rarity, dlaczego twoje konkurentki mogły przybyć pół godziny przed czasem, a ty wpadasz trzy sekundy przed spotkaniem? :Rarity: Ee… chichocze Po prostu mam szczęście, jak myślę. :Prim Hemline: Kiedy się rozejdziemy, będziecie mieć czas na ostatnie przygotowanie waszych strojów do próby generalnej. Rarity Ty swoje pokażesz ostatnia. Mamy tu bardzo napięty grafik, więc spróbujmy być zawsze kilkanaście minut przed czasem! Hmm? wszystkich Jutrzejszy konkurs zadecyduje, która z was będzie miała okazję poznać topowych designerów i rozwinąć swoją karierę! Pozostałe kucyki zakończą swój udział w konkursie. Niestety. Możecie odejść! :Suri Polomare: Oho, tak się cieszę, że jednak przyjechałaś, Rarity! :Rarity: Och, ja też, ale mam nadzieję, że już wszystko będzie dobrze! :Suri Polomare: Pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz. Suri Polomare z kółka robótek w Ponyville. :Rarity: O, tak, oczywiście, oczywiście! Och, ja wiedziałam, że skądś się znamy, ale nie wiedziałam skąd. Nie widziałam cię już tyle lat! :Suri Polomare: Przeprowadziłam się tu dla kariery w wielkim mieście, się okej. :Rarity: Oo, fantastycznie, Suri– :Suri Polomare: Mmm, tak się cieszę, że cię widzę i proszę, startujemy razem, w konkursie, chichocze okej. :Rarity: Tak, tak. To powodzenia! :Suri Polomare: Och, nie liczę na nie. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ci trochę pomóc. :Rarity: Tak, bardzo dziękuję! :Suri Polomare: O jeny, twoja kolekcja jest przecudna! :Rarity: O, przestań! Jestem pewna, że twoja kolekcja jest równie piękna albo nawet bardziej. :Suri Polomare: Nie jest zła, ale nie dorównuje twojej. Weź moje spódnice na przykład; przydałoby się im jeszcze jakieś fajne wykończenie, ale nie mam pojęcia jakie— wzdycha A właściwie, aplikacja z tego materiału świetnie by wyglądała. O, hej, czy przypadkiem masz jeszcze kawałek tej tkaniny? :Rarity: O, ależ oczywiście, proszę! Mam jej sporo w zapasie. :Suri Polomare: Jesteś pewna? :Rarity: Jak najbardziej! Słuchaj, miło było znów się spotkać i nie chciałabym być niegrzeczna, ale muszę się jeszcze przygotować, a mam już trochę opóźnienie-nia– :Rarity: Dzień dobry, przyszłam pół godziny wcześniej na próbę generalną, tak jak Prim sobie życzyła! :Recepcjonistka: Stań w kolejce za innymi. O rety, ten materiał jest boski! Sama go zaprojektowałasic?? :Rarity: O, zgadza się! Jest elastyczny, ale się nie elektryzuje. Błyszczący— :Suri Polomare: z Rarity Błyszczący, ale gustowny. I cała kolekcja ma taki sam cudowny wzór. Dobrze wygląda na spódniczkach, bluzkach i butach. chichocze :Prim Hemline: Och, brawo! Jeszcze nie widziałam nic podobnego! :Rarity: Ukradłaś mój materiał! :Suri Polomare: chichocze Nie ukrałam ci go, okej? Sama mi go dałaś, pamiętasz? :Rarity: Dałam ci materiał na aplikacje, ale nie na całą kolekcję! A w ogóle jak ci się udało tak szybko uszyć z niego ciuchy?! :Suri Polomare: Szybko? Ha! To Coco Pommel guzdrała się jak ślimak. O mały włos nie zostałam zdyskwalifikowana. :Coco Pommel: Robiłam wszystko, żebyś wygrała, więc poświęciłam trochę czasu— :Suri Polomare: Cisza! Płacę ci za szycie i przynoszenie kawy, nie za gadanie, okej? :Rarity: wzdycha Jak to się mogło stać? :Suri Polomare: Och, skarbie, nie obwiniaj się! Kucyki z małych miasteczek muszą się przyzwyczaić do tego, że każdy walczy o siebie w dużym mieście. Okej? :Rarity: płacze :Suri Polomare: Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jaki masz fart, że jestem twoją mentorką? A teraz leć po kawę! :Twilight Sparkle: Och, na mój róg, jakie wspaniałe popołudnie! Atrakcji co niemiara! :Rainbow Dash: A to dopiero początek, bo dziś po południu będzie ich jeszcze więcej! :Applejack: Najpierw idziemy do fryzjera, żeby mieć wyczesane grzywy. :Pinkie Pie: Stamtąd prosto na obiad do Łąkowej Tawerny. :Fluttershy: A po wszystkim… :Przyjaciółki Rarity: Farma na wzgórzu! się :Rainbow Dash: Czy… stało się coś złego? :Pinkie Pie: Dostałaś te ubrania, które zaniósł ci goniec hotelowy? :Rarity: płacze :Rainbow Dash: On powiedział, że je dostarczył. :Rarity: płacze A Suri je ukradła! dyszy Dałam jednej z uczestniczek belę mojego wspaniałego materiału, dyszy a ona uszyła z niego ubrania podobne do moich dyszy i teraz to ja wyszłam na tę, która zgapiła od niej! Moja hojność mnie zgubiła! Rozumiecie? Zgubiła! płacze :Twilight Sparkle: Słuchaj, Rarity, jakikolwiek masz problem, jesteśmy tu po to, żeby ci pomóc bez względu na wszystko. :Reszta przyjaciółek Rarity: Jasne! :Applejack: Spokojnie, Rarity, nie płacz! Skombinujemy trochę materiału i stworzysz nową kolekcję! :Rarity: wzdycha Nowa kolekcja będzie naprawdę nadzwyczajna! Być może jeszcze lepsza niż tamta! Odważna, nowatorska! Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. :do szycia pracują :Rarity: Twilight! Zszyj te kawałki tkaniny zgodnie z tymi wykrojami! :Twilight Sparkle: Powiedziałaś, że jeśli przepadnie nam obiad w Łąkowej Tawernie, to zamówisz coś do pokoju i zjemy, pracując. :Rarity: Spokojnie, obiad dostarczą za godzinę. Ale to chyba nie jest problem, prawda? :Rainbow Dash: No wiesz, wtedy to już powinnyśmy oglądać Farmę na wzgórzu, co nie? :Rarity: O, rozumiem! To ja staję na rzęsach, żeby zdobyć bilety do teatru, a wy mi się tak odwdzięczacie? Opuszczacie mnie, kiedy was potrzebuję? O-o-och, dobra! Idźcie obejrzeć wieczorem Farmę na wzgórzu, a jutro rano, jak przyjdziecie na mój pokaz mody i nie będę miała czego pokazać, to będzie się też świetnie bawić! „Oo, popatrzcie, to nasza kumpela Rarity i jej kompletna porażka! Czy przyjaźń to nie jest magia?” :Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, uspokój się. Co w ciebie wstąpiło? :Rarity: A co wstąpiło w ciebie? O, proszę bardzo, lećcie do teatrzyku, gratykucykolacje, dziewczyny! Wygląda no to, że już przyswoiłyście sobie zasady, że w tym mieście każdy kucyk myśli o sobie! :zatrzaskują się :do szycia pracują :klikanie :Twilight Sparkle: Już, to ostatni strój. :Rarity: Och, nareszcie! :Twilight Sparkle: Nie ma za co! :Prim Hemline: Proszę nagrodzić gorącymi brawami Suri Polomare i jej niezwykłą kolekcję! :aplauz :Prim Hemline: Materiał! Jest tak oryginalny! :Rarity: Och! :Suri Polomare: chichocze Co, przyszłaś jednak? Pokażesz swoją skopiowaną kolekcję, okej? :Prim Hemline: A teraz Rarity z Ponyville ze swoją świeżą kolekcją, naprawdę bardzo świeżą. Hotelowy Szyk! :aparatów, widownia rozmawia podekscytowana :Rarity: wzdycha Podoba im się! Może jednak uda mi się wygrać ten konkurs. Och, tak się cieszę, że uczcimy to razem! Moje przyjaciółki… nie pokazały się. Co ja narobiłam? :Prim Hemline: Rarity, publiczność cię uwielbia! Może opowiesz wszystkim o swoich nadzwyczajnych kreacjach? :Rarity: Muszę już iść! :Prim Hemline: Wracaj, to wprost niesłychane! :wzdycha :Prim Hemline: Wracaj tutaj natychmiast! :Boy hotelowy: Dzień dobry, pani! Jak się udał konkurs? :Rarity: Nie mam teraz czasu, szukam moich przyjaciółek! :Boy hotelowy: Oo, one już wyjechały. Widziałem je dzisiaj rano. :Rarity: O nie! Wróciły do Ponyville, jestem pewna. Och, one tak ciężko dla mnie pracowały, a ja im odpłaciłam niewdzięcznością! Co ja narobiłam?! O, to dla ciebie. :Boy hotelowy: Ale zaraz, ja nic takiego nie zrobiłem! :gromy :Generosity (repryza) :dzwoni :Rarity: Chcę się zobaczyć z Prim Hemline. Zamierzam wracać do Ponyville, ale muszę jej podziękować— :Suri Polomare: A-a-a, nie radziłabym ci zbliżać się do Prim, jest naprawdę wściekła, prawda, że tak? :Coco Pommel: Em… tak. :Pinkie Pie: piszczy :Rarity: Jesteście, dziewczyny? Nie mogę wierzyć, nie wyjechałyście? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie przyszłyśmy na pokaz, bo zaspałyśmy. Suri powiedziała nam, że przegrałaś. Bardzo mi przykro. :Rarity: Przegrałam? Wiecie co? Guzik mnie to obchodzi! Jestem szczęśliwa, że tu przyszłyście, pomimo tego jak was traktowałam. Wykorzystałam naszą przyjaźń dla własnych celów. Czy kiedykolwiek zechcecie mi wybaczyć? :Applejack: Taa, zachowałaś się strasznie. :Rainbow Dash: Słuchaj, Applejack, wiem, że twój Element to uczciwość, ale daj spokój! :Twilight Sparkle: Zeszłej nocy nie byłaś może w superformie, ale my cię znamy i nie ma mowy, żeby coś takiego mogło zaważyć na naszej przyjaźni. :Rarity: Och, dziękuję! Jesteście najwspanialszymi przyjaciółkami, jakie kucyk może mieć! No i wymyśliłam coś, żeby wam wynagrodzić te wszystkie przykrości. Zapraszam was po południu na pokaz wyłącznie dla nas Farmy na wzgórzu! :Przyjaciółki Rarity: się :Suri Polomare: I tak to się właśnie robi! chichocze Bardzo sprytnie przekonałam ją, żeby nie rozmawiała z Prim, prawda? chichocze Ona za nic nie może dowiedzieć się prawdy. Rozumiesz? :Farmerka ze wzgórza: śpiewa I kocham nasze wzgórza! :Główne bohaterki: aprobują :Applejack: Ja cię! To było jeszcze lepsze, niż się spodziewałam! :Rainbow Dash: To był odlot! Ee, znaczy, było nieźle. :Applejack i Pinkie Pie: chichoczą :Twilight Sparkle: Jak ci się udało ich przekonać, żeby zrobili prywatny pokaz tylko dla nas? :Rarity: Pamiętasz mojego kumpla, projektanta, który załatwił bilety? Otóż zaproponowałam, że zrobię kostiumy do jego następnej sztuki! :Fluttershy: Em, tu na Manehattanie? :Rarity: Khm, em, tak. I dlatego nie będzie mnie w Ponyville przez jakiś czas. :Przyjaciółki Rarity: wzdychają :Rarity: Tak chciałam, żebyście zobaczyły musical, a praca dla tego projektanta to dla mnie wielka szansa. :Applejack: Wiemy. Cieszymy się z twojego sukcesu, ale będzie nam ciebie brakować. :Coco Pommel: Mogę z wami porozmawiać? :Rarity: Jasne. Chodź, proszę. To jest nagroda za pierwsze miejsce na Tygodniu Mody. wzdycha Tu jest moje imię! Przecież ja przegrałam! :Coco Pommel: Nieprawda, wygrałaś! Suri miała nadzieję, że jeśli nie odbierzesz tej nagrody, sędziowie uznają, że jej się zrzekłaś i pierwsze miejsce oddadzą Suri, więc… skłamała, mając nadzieję, że wyjedziecie stąd i… no cóż, ja też skłamałam. Pracowałam dla Suri już tak długo, że sama zaczęłam wierzyć, że w tym mieście każdy kucyk musi myśleć tylko o sobie, ale kiedy zobaczyłam, jaka jesteś hojna dla swych przyjaciółek i jakie one są uczynne wobec ciebie, w końcu zaczęłam wierzyć, że czeka mnie jakiś lepszy los. I dlatego… odeszłam. Ja… przyniosłam coś, żeby podziękować. :Rarity: Hm. Przypuszczam, że będziesz potrzebować pracy, skoro odeszłaś od Suri. Czy zechciałabyś pracować dla mojego przyjaciela przy kostiumach do jego nowej sztuki? :Rarity: Na Manehattanie było naprawdę cudownie. Własnie tam przekonałam się, że czasem w życiu może pojawić się jakiś kucyk, który wykorzysta twoją szczodrość, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żebyś sama przestała być hojna. Nie ma gorszego uczucia niż świadomość, że nadużyłaś wielkoduszności swoich przyjaciół. :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/Rarity Takes Manehattan Kategoria:Transkrypty 4 sezonu